Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to instruction emulation in processors.
Background Information
Processors typically have instruction set architectures (ISA). The ISA generally represents the part of the architecture of the processor that is related to programming. The ISA commonly includes the native instructions, architectural registers, data types, addressing modes, and the like, of the processors. One part of the ISA is the instruction set. The instruction set generally includes macroinstructions or ISA level instructions that are provided to the processor for execution. Execution logic and other pipeline logic is included to process the instructions of the instruction set. Often, the amount of such execution and other pipeline logic may be considerable. Commonly, the more instructions in the instruction set, and the more complex and/or specialized the instructions in the instruction set, the greater the amount of such logic is. Such hardware may tend to increase the manufacturing cost, the size, and/or the power consumption of the processors.